Flagrant Foul
by i'm random girl
Summary: Quirky Bella has it bad for the schools star basketball player. Some would think she should seek therapy for her stalker tendencies, but of course this is high school so everyone has an opinion. The important question is what will Edward think? AH E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Big thanks to RachelleMyBell for betaing for me :)**

**This story will be mostly done in BPOV. **

**Summery: **

**Quirky Bella has it bad for the schools star basketball player. Some would think she should seek therapy for her stalker tendencies, but of course this is high school so everyone has an opinion. The important question is, what will Edward think of Bella and the lengths she is willing to go to to get his attention? **

**Rated M...you have been warned :)**

**Chapter 1**

_**Flagrant Foul – Basketball term used for unnecessary or excessive contact **_

Ahh lunch, my favorite time of the day. Not because of the food, God no. Anyone who has ever tasted the mush they try to pass as editable would tell you cafeteria food sucked ass. I would rather suck Mike Newton's dick than eat the food this school offered. And trust me when I say neither of those things would be happening in this lifetime. The reason lunch is my favorite time of day is because..well.. if I timed everything just right, I could be one happy girl. I am talking Michelle from American Pie kind of happy.

As long as I am one of the first people to arrive in the cafeteria, and I waste no time grabbing a tray and rushing through the lunch line taking what ever Bertha the lunch lady handed me, for appearances of course because I don't eat this crap. And if it was a good day, and the gods were on my side and the planets were aligned just right I could get the end seat at the third table on the left side of the cafeteria. Why was this so important? Because Edward Cullen sat at the same spot every day. His sweet spot as I called it was located on the right side, fifth table, end seat. And my location... left side, third table, end seat gave me the best position to stare unabashedly at the reason for my existence.

Today was a good day. The gods were on my side, the planets were aligned just right and I was in my favorite position left side, third table, end seat.

I was starring, I knew this, so there was no need for Alice to point that fact out to me yet again. But she did, because she obviously had the best friend hand book which states that she is required to point out obvious facts that anyone else would overlook.

"Seriously Bella, there is a pool of saliva on the table. You are literally drooling over the boy, this is so far beyond pathetic...it's just sad." I tore my eyes from the object of my desire to give Alice the 'and, what's your freaking point' look. She didn't let this deter her of course, because apparently in the hand book there was a clause that said 'if you weren't getting your point across bring up the parents'.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you that starring is rude?" She had the nerve to look serious while asking this question.

I had to suppress my urge to laugh. "Be serious, you know my mom well enough to know that she never took the time to teach the proper etiquette on how long it is acceptable to look at one given person for any certain amount of time. " I held my hand up to stop her as she began to cut me off. "Now just because my mother didn't teach me I do fully understand that starring is rude, and I don't mean to...he is just so fun to look at." I wined.

"Bella," She huffed. "Honey seriously, I don't understand why you won't just go talk to him. I admit while he is one fine piece of man meat he is just a human being, no different than you or I."

This time I did giggle. "Hate to break it to ya, but he _is_ different than you and I, and I bet the part that makes him different is very, very big!" I held my hands apart to show just how big I thought that difference to be.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't doubt that, but you will never get the chance to find out for certain how big that difference is if you don't talk to him."

She had a very valid point, but it just wasn't that easy. "Alice we are past the talking stage." I gave her a pointed look so she would know what I was talking about.

Alice covered her face and let out a loud groan. Angela chose that moment to drop her lunch tray beside me and pull out her chair. "Hey bitches, what's up?"

Alice tore a piece of her sandwich off and shoved it in her mouth as she began to talk. "Bella was about to tell the kissing story ...again."

"Oh no, please not again." Angela moaned.

I gave Alice the stink eye then turned to Angela to glare at her also. "I had no intention of re-telling the story, but if I had wanted to then you two would be obligated to listen, it's part of being best friends, it's in the damn handbook!"

Angela tilted her head to the side as a look of confusion crossed her face. "What?"

"Nothing." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Never mind."

Alice, Angela, and I had been friends since kindergarten. We had all grown up together in this boring little town, and had pretty much been inseparable since the first day we met. While I considered both of them to be my best friends, there was a little something more to the friendship I had with Alice. I loved Angela dearly and would trust her with my life, but Alice just seemed to get me in ways Angela didn't always understand. Hence the handbook reference. I didn't even bother explaining it to Ang because she wouldn't understand and she would just keeping asking questions. Then she would probably want me to write out a rough-draft copy, only to tell me in the end that it was the silliest thing she has ever heard of.

"Bella, you do realize that you are starring, right? He is going to think you are some crazy stalker if you keep this up all year. " Angela said nudging my arm.

Yeah I was starring again. So what. "It's just..the way he eats, I mean watch how his lips wrap around that water bottle. It makes me ..uggg I am seriously jealous of that bottle right now." Watching his lips wrap tightly around that bottle as his adams apple bob up and down while he swallowed had me crossing my legs and shifting my position.

I closed my eyes and remembered how his lips had felt against mine. It was magical, serious fireworks and stars. Nothing had ever compared to the feeling I had when his lips were pressed to mine. Granted it was short, and it was a long time ago but it was still a life altering moment.

It was freshman year and we were at Jessica Stanley's birthday party. She had decided to have a boy girl mixer in her basement. I remember how nervous I had been when she said we were going to play spin the bottle. I mean her parents were just upstairs and could come in at any point. I had originally said I was going to sit it out until Jessica had teased me and told me no one would kiss me anyway. I then played just to prove her stupid pug nosed self wrong. When it was my turn, I spun that ketchup bottle with all my heart. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly until I heard a throat clear from across the circle. My eyes flew open as I looked down at the bottle then up following the direction it was pointing. Sure enough there was a God because my prayers had been answered.

Sitting there looking at me intently with a half smile on his lips was Edward Freaking Cullen. The tip of his perfectly pink tongue jetted out to wet his lips and I was in love. Okay maybe it was just lust but, at that moment, I was about to kiss Edward so details weren't so important.

I took in a deep breath, wiped my sweaty hands off on my jeans and met him half way, dead center of the circle. I leaned over the ketchup bottle, closed my eyes and tilted my head. I had never actually kissed anyone before, but I had seen people kiss plenty of times and tilting my head just made sense. I mean I didn't want to like squish our noses or anything. I wanted this to be enjoyable, and nose squishing would definitely ruin the moment. Edward didn't disappoint. The moment his warm satin lips met mine I was in a different world. Que the fireworks, explosions, stars, birds chirping all that shit. It was amazing. And then it was over. By the time, I was opening my eyes my lips were already feeling cold and lonely and Edward was moving back to his position in the circle.

We have never spoken of the kiss, but I know it was just as good for him. He probably was just having problems putting all of his feelings into words. Granted he has had years to get it all figured out, but he is a guy and we all know that guys don't do well with feelings so I am just giving him time and space until he is ready. To be honest, we hadn't spoken very much over the last few years. It wasn't that we avoided each other, we just didn't run in the same circles. So besides the occasional excuse me, or do you have a pencil I can borrow our conversations are non existent.

Angela's next statement brought me out of my musings. "Bella, it might be time for you to move on, I heard." She lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "That he was doing it with Vicki." She stated matter of factly.

"What!" I exclaimed horrified. "No way he is doing Victoria the walking VD!"

She shrugged her shoulders like she hadn't just crushed my world. "That's what I heard in my second period class. Vicki was talking to Tanya and Bree, and telling them that they had been doing it since last summer, and that he was very, very into pleasing her."

No way, there was no way that there could be any truth to that statement. "She was obviously lying." I said trying to convince them just as much as myself.

"Bella, sweetie you have to prepare yourself that this could be true." Alice placed her hand over mine and squeezed as she talked to me in a very clam voice. "I mean you have never given him any sign that you are interested in him. You can't expect him to wait around for you if he has no idea that you are into him."

I was panicking. This couldn't be happening, Edward was mine; he just hadn't realized it yet. My skin suddenly felt clammy, I could feel my chest constricting and I was finding it hard to breath. Alice sensing my distress snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of my face. "Bella, Bella... focus honey. We can fix this."

I gave her my full attention. This is one of the many reasons why I loved Alice, she is a fixer. She works well under pressure and knows how to fix problems. "Okay, what's the solution here?" I asked hoping she had a good plan.

"Well, lets look at the facts here." She said holing up one finger. "This is our senior year. This is it for your chance with Edward, it's do or die this year." This was an obvious but valid point, so I nodded my head while she held up a second finger.

"Second we know Edwards main interest is basketball." Did I mention that he is the All Star and captain of our varsity basketball team? Yeah he is. And good Lord when that boy jumps and shoots my body tingles.

"Thirdly" Alice said now holing up three fingers, cause lets face it a visual always helps. "We know that you attend all of the home games, and even some of the away ones."

This was true. I never missed a home game, ever. Last year I even video taped one of the games so I could watch it during the off season. I had tried to go all Juno and focus a good portion on his crotch so that when I played it back in slow motion I could watch his junk bounce all around. Sad I know, but a girl has needs. As disappointing as it was it didn't have the desired effect. He moved around to fast so I couldn't keep the camera focused in the same spot and when I tried to play it back in slow motion all I got was a blurry mess. The few clear shots I did get didn't show any bouncing junk. I should have known basketball shorts were to loose fitting to give any good details.

"Yes, this is all true." I said not having any idea where she was going with this.

"Okay so here is my idea, just hear me out before you talk." She stated giving me a pointed look. I nodded my head letting her know I would let her talk.

"Edward loves basketball, all of his attention and focus goes to that during the season. The obvious solution would be for you to associate yourself with basketball, it would put you more directly in his inner circle and give him more reason to acknowledge you. I have no doubt once he spends some time with you and gets to really know you that he will fall hard for you sweetie. The obstacle here is giving him that opportunity, and since you are completely opposed to just going up to him and starting a conversation that leaves you two options."

She sat silently looking at me so I finally spoke. "And what are those two options?" I admit I was a bit afraid of the next words that may come out of her mouth.

"Option one, is dating...or at least pretending to date someone else on the basketball team. It would put you at functions that the team does so you would have a reason to be around him and secondly it could give him a reason to be jealous and see what he is missing out on."

I was already shaking my head. "No way, I wouldn't play with someone's feelings like that and there is no one else I am interested in."

"Yeah I didn't really think you would go for that one." Alice said while wrinkling her nose. "The second option is to become a cheerleader for the team. There are a lot of positives involved with this one, you get to travel with them, you get to practice in the gym during their practice, and you get to get out of school early for away games."

This made me laugh loudly. "No freaking way, Are you serious? A cheerleader Alice, come on. Can you really see me parading around in a tiny skirt showing my ass off, and doing flips and tumbles in front of a crowd. Not to mention cheerleaders are automatically assumed to be ditsy bimbos and easy access, none of those qualities describes me the least little bit. I would have to bleach my hair and get boob implants to meet the criteria."

"It is a stereotype Bella, just because some people may think that does not mean that you have to act like an easy bimbo. Just be yourself, and if it will make you feel better Angela and I can try out for the team too."

This got Angela's attention "What?" She said trying to talk around a mouth full of food. " No way you are dragging me into this. You go ahead if you want to Alli, but I am not about to lower my standards by becoming a cheerleader."

Alice gave her a hard glare. "This is for Bella, it will give her a chance to be around Edward more so he can get the chance to get to know her. And besides it will be so much fun! Come on guys, it's our last year let's do something out of the ordinary that we will always remember. When we are ninety and in the nursing home together we will be talking about these memories."

Angela didn't seem to be sold, so Alice added in the deal breaker. "Who knows Angela, we may just land us some hot basketball player boyfriends ourselves."

Angela thought this over for a few minutes. "Fine, whatever. I will do it if Bella does."

Both girls turned their attention to me waiting for my reply. "I don't know guys, there has to be another way."

"Then what is it Bella?" Alice asked throwing her hands up in the air. "Do you really want to look back on your high school years and have the regret that you never pursued your possible soul mate?"

Alice could be so dramatic, but I guess desperate times called for desperate measures. "Give me some time, let me think it over." I told her pleading with my eyes. I was so not cheerleader material. This was something I would really need to consider.

"Fine, you take a day or two to think it over, but try outs are in two weeks so if we decide to do this we need to practice so we can make the team. The hard part won't be making the decision, it will be making sure we all get on the team." I sometimes hated how she always seemed to be right.

"Okay, let me think it over today, and I will let you know first thing in the morning." I told her just as the bell started ringing ending our lunch period.

**So leave a review, let me know what you think :)**

**For the record I have nothing against cheerleaders, I was a cheerleader and actually captain of the squad myself in high school. So please don't be offended by anything that was said. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Big Thanks to my head cheerleader Sara (can't wait to see you in that uniform lol) and to RachelleMyBell who puts up with a lot of my crap and indecision.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts so far. They made my day! I tried to respond to all of them, if I missed anyone I am sorry. I do usually respond, but I had a surgery last week and was just out of it for a few days so if I missed anyone I am sorry!**

Flagrant Foul

**"If you make every game a life and death proposition, you're going to have problems. For one thing, you'll be dead a lot." -Dean Smith **

Chapter 2

My brain hurt. It had started out as a dull throb, but it had gradually increased over the last hour. I am pretty sure I have permanent brain damage it's a shame really, because I used to be pretty smart. I tried once to close my eyes and go to my happy place. Ahh the wonders that my happy place can provide.

I got as far as Edward in nothing but his boxers. Oh yeah, my happy place was a very good place to be. Just as, he was fingering the waistband, ready to drop trou, Alice elbowed me right in the kidney. That shit hurt and I informed Alice she would have to donate one of hers if she had caused permanent damage.

Being the little tyrant that she is, she didn't even care that she may have caused internal bleeding on top of my brain damage. She just scowled at me and told me to 'pay fucking attention' in her mean voice and then turned back to the TV. I have learned over the years not to mess with Alice when she uses the mean voice, so I turned my ass back around and focused on the shrill voices and their "do me now" mini skirts.

So I had obviously agreed to try out for the cheerleading squad. This came as no surprise to my girls, which kind of pissed me off. I had spent the entire night going over all the possible scenarios for any other way around it. I made several pro and con lists, and I even talked to my mom about it which was a rarity in itself. After an entire night of stressing and maybe a little crying, I finally decided there was no other way and I would have to bite the bullet and try out for the team. I decided to make a big speech, in which I would reveal my decision to Angela and Alice. I figured this would be followed by a round of praises like 'we are so proud of you', or 'you made the right decision'. I at least thought I would get some squeals and hugs.

Did I get any of that? No.

When I made my speech, which I had practiced in the mirror that morning, and told them my final decision they acted as though they had expected it. Angela didn't even look up from her lunch tray as she mumbled a 'kay'. And Alice just nodded while informing me she had already started planning out our practice routine.

That is how I found myself in the Hell I am currently in. Alice decided to begin our 'training', so she decided that we needed to have a slumber party at her house Friday night. What she didn't tell me was she would be torturing me with cheerleader movies the entire night.

Just as I was considering faking a seizure just to put an end to the madness, I noticed the end credits rolling. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, I really couldn't take anymore. I was seriously on the verge of losing my sanity.

Alice got up to take the DVD out and to my horror she replaced it with another one. For a moment, I calmed myself. I mean how many cheerleader movies could there possibly be? Surely there was not a big enough fan base to make more than two, right? Wrong. On the T,V, screen was a whole new set of cheer sluts trying to show attitude.

Oh hell no. "Alice. What the hell? How many times can they fucking bring it? They did it already, it's been brought. You can't un-bring something once it's been brought," I whined.

She looked at me like I was the one that had lost my mind. Well I guess technically I had – brain damage, remember?

"Bella, these are all different movies. They are bringing it at different times." She explained, but the look on her face told me that she knew how ridiculous that sounded.

"How many times do we have to watch different actors bring the same damn thing?" I asked to reiterate my point.

She looked down at the pile of movies in her hand and I prayed, seriously prayed that they were not all cheerleader movies. "Umm, five. Well technically three more. We have already seen "Bring it On" and "Bring it On Again." So all we have left now are "Bring it On: All or Nothing," "Bring it On: In it to Win it," and finally "Bring it On: Fight to the Finish."

And cue Bella's temper tantrum. "Alliiccee nooo. I get it; I got it after watching the first movie. It's the same plot, just different actors. Please, anything but this. I will do whatever you want. Oh I know, you can paint my toes or pluck my eyebrows. We can even go get a wax, just please no more of the 'bring it' bullshit."

Alice gave me a look which let me know my begging was doing no good. "Bella, quit your whining. It really does not look good on you. Your eyes are all squinted, your cheeks are puffed out, and all those creases on your forehead will cause wrinkles. These," she said holding out all the tortuous videos, "Are for your own good. Think of it as research for a final exam. The final exam being the tryouts in two weeks. You have to be just as mentally prepared as you are physically for those tryouts. The movies are for the mental portion. You need to see the way cheerleaders carry themselves, the confidence that just radiates from them. Attitude is everything, you know."

I stood popping my ass out and pushing my boobs out as far as they would go. "Got it, my shit doesn't stink. Now can we skip the rest of the videos?"

Alice didn't let me skip the videos; in fact, she made me watch them while she painted my toe nails and then highlighted my hair. Thank God it was with auburn and not blond color. I think that would have officially pushed me over the edge. I asked Alice if I would be returning the favor and highlighting her hair. She laughed at me like that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, then informed me there was no way she would be using box color and that she had a hair appointment the next day with Lloyd.

Though I did bitch constantly about Alice's tactics for preparing us for the tryouts, I have to admit I did feel a bit more confident when I woke the next morning sporting my new auburn streaks and 'cram for an exam' pink toes.

Yeah I was feeling pretty on top of the world until Alice announced the physical part of our training would begin today. At least I wasn't alone in my complaining this time. Angela was just as unhappy about this as I was. Of course, Alice didn't care and just guilt-tripped us until we finally gave in and did her stupid workout video, followed by a session of Yoga that we were all conveniently enrolled in.

The next two weeks consisted of daily workouts, jogging, yoga, and learning cheers and a couple of dance routines that Alice had found on YouTube. Alice made us watch ourselves in front of a mirror, so that we could make sure our movements weren't to stiff. Just in case you are wondering, yeah I looked fucking ridiculous. I was not the least bit coordinated, I tripped and fell so many times that Alice decided to add it into our routine, so it would appear that my tumbles were planned.

I had so many bruises by the end of the two week training period I looked like a product of an abusive home. Alice's solution to this was for me to get a spray tan. She said it would help cover the bruises. Yeah, it also turned me this weird orange color. And because I have the worst luck ever it was raining when I left the salon, I had orange and white streaks all over my arms and legs. I informed her I would never be doing that again, after she finished laughing at me she agreed it wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Ya think?

When tryouts finally arrived, I was a nervous wreck. They were scheduled to last three days. Tuesday and Wednesday we would be learning a few cheers we would have to do individually, and one dance routine we would have to do as a group. The official tryout in front of the judges would be on Thursday.

The judges consisted of Coach Spikes, who was the coach for the cheer squad, as well as the captain and co-captain of last years cheer squad. Renee and Sara had graduated last year and wanted to make sure the new team followed in their perky footsteps. And much to my horror, the five starters from the boys basketball team were allowed to sit in on the final tryout and give a collective rating on each girl trying out. So each girl would receive a number rating from zero to ten from each judge and the eight girls with the highest numbers would make the team. The next two girls with the highest scores would be alternates. They would have to be at all the practices and games but wouldn't actually cheer unless one of the other cheerleaders got hurt and was unable to participate. Friday morning there would be a list posted beside the gym with the names of all the girls' that had made the team.

My stomach was in knots the entire day on Tuesday. I must have told Alice a million times that day that I changed my mind and didn't want to do it anymore. She just rolled her eyes and told me to get over it. As soon as I walked in the gym, I felt out of place. I wore yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt to cover my streaks, while everyone else was wearing short spandex type shorts and tank tops. Many of them covered in sayings like 'Cheerleaders are simply a jump above the rest' and 'Cheerleaders know that pyramids were not built in Egypt'. And que my involuntary vomiting. There is no way I would be seen prancing around in... things, I refused to classify them as actual clothes, like that.

The first day was a nightmare. There were fifteen girls trying out for the squad. Four of them had cheered before, either for football or for last years basketball team. I couldn't keep the rhythm or get the movements down right. Coach kept telling me I was not projecting my voice enough. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't use my projected voice to tell her where she could shove her whistle. I swear if I heard the squad motto 'A good cheerleader is not measured by the height of her jumps but by the span of her spirit' one more time, I would use my middle spirit finger to tell them what I really thought of all this bullshit.

Overall, it was not a good day. To make matters worse after our school practice, Alice made us go back to her house to practice more. Not just a little more, three hours more worth of practice. I had never been happier to see my bed than when I walked through my door Tuesday night. I slept like a baby, and when my alarm went off Wednesday morning I really considered playing sick. Only I knew Alice would come drag my sorry ass out of bed and make me face the day with or without a shower. So I forced myself up and into the shower to get ready for the day. I grumbled and complained throughout the day and dreaded the stupid tryout practice.

However, it seemed that all the extra practice paid off, because I was able to keep up much better today. And not once did coach have to blow that godforsaken whistle at me. Alice did make us head to her house for some more practice but I was feeling much more confident.

I carried that confidence with me into the gym for the final day of tryouts. When we walked in the gym and I saw all the judges set up at a table in the middle of the court, I didn't let it get to me. And when the five basketball players came in, including one Edward Cullen, I kept my nerves in check.

I did pretty good until we were running our warm up laps and I tripped on thin air and fell on my face. I heard chuckles from several of the girls and I wished more than anything I could crawl in a hole and die. I started to pull myself up as I felt a pair of strong hands encase my arm and help me to my feet. I looked up, startled to see that Edward was my rescuer. My own personal knight in shining armor, or knight in a t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts to be exact.

"Uh, thank you." I told him trying to will my blush away.

"No problem." He shrugged. "You have to watch out for those flat surfaces, they can be tricky."

"Yeah." I laughed "Especially for the coordinately challenged like me. But honestly it wasn't all my fault, I totally tripped on a dust bunny. I think I may be able to sue the school for making us practice in unsafe conditions."

He gave me a panty-wetting half smirk. "Those dust bunnies can be deadly, so please be careful."

"I will, and thanks again." I told him as I turned to go catch up with the rest of the team.

"Oh, and Bella!" He called out as I was walking away. "Good luck today."

That was all the motivation I needed. I projected my voice and waved my spirit fingers until I was sure I had sprained them. I made sure to shake my hips a little extra and poke out my barely there boobs as much as physically possible during the dance routine, and because confident Bella was on the prowl I gave Edward a wink as I walked off the court at the end of tryouts.

Tonight was going to be the longest night of my life. I was nervous and excited to see the list that would be posted tomorrow with all the girls that had made the team. That list would be my salvation and my misery. I hoped with all my heart that I would make the team so I would have a reason to be closer to Edward and have the chance woo him with my wining personality.

At the same time though, I was still having a hard time imagining myself in those short skirts, chanting cliché cheers, and being the center of attention during halftime and pep rallys. Yep, I was going to dig through my trash can to find those pro and con list again so I could be reminded why I chose to do this.

**What did ya think? Leave me some love and let me know!**

**You have homework for this chapter :) I want to know what was the worst cheer you have ever heard or had to do yourself.**

**A/N Yes 'cram for an exam' is a actual nail polish...no I haven't used it..i googled it lol. See I do my research for my stories, even the silly ones ;)**

**I have nothing against the Bring it movies...I have even watched a few of them myself.**

**Recs**

**B. Swans Auto Shop by AriCullen1134**

**Don't Live in Regret by Don't live in regret**

**Sink or Swim by onesweetbell**

**The next door neighbors by edwardandbellabelong2gether**

**Her Ivory Tower by RachellMyBell**

**These stories ROCK and were written by some of my fav girls in the world so read them and leave some love. I will have more for ya next time ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

**Thanks to the lovely BeautifulSin504 for pre-reading this and the wonderful RachelMyBell for betaing this!**

**Flagrant Foul**

"_**If you are afraid of failure you don't deserve to be successful!"  
-Charles Barkley **_

Chap 3

Friday morning I awoke after just a few hours of sleep with butterflies in my stomach, no it was much more like angry dinosaurs stomping around and possibly attempting somersaults. I could actually feel my stomach rolling around, my heart felt like it might beat out of my chest and there was a possibility I would puke at any moment. Only after I closed my eyes and took some deep cleansing breaths did I even attempt getting out of bed.

I tripped over my sheets and landed face down on my not-so-soft carpet. Yep it was official this was going to be a bad day. Not enough sleep plus the queasy nervousness I felt automatically put me in a bad mood. I hope the world was ready for Bitchella cause she was coming out in full force today.

I took an extra long shower and even shaved my legs. I could be an official cheerleader in just a few hours, and not that I know much about the cheer world, but I am assuming they aren't sporting chewbocca legs. I managed to somehow run the razor the wrong way on the back of my knee slicing it and cursing the damn razor while trying to stop the obnoxious blood flow.

After my shower and picking out my official 'I might be a cheerleader' outfit, which consisted of, my favorite pair of jeans and a Spartain t-shirt I gathered my books and headed downstairs for breakfast.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen island sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. I didn't even pretend to be shocked that she hadn't bothered to fix me any breakfast. The shock would have come if she had gotten her lazy ass up and actually cooked something. She refused to go near the stove I wondered if she actually knew how to operate it. She was all about women's rights, and felt it was degrading if she actually cooked. "A women's place is not in the kitchen" I had heard it a million times. The only problem with her theory was that a woman would fucking starve if she didn't go in the kitchen every once in a while.

I decided on some toast with butter I didn't think my stomach could handle anything else. After a couple of nibbles, I noticed my mother was starring at me with a confused look. Normally I would just ignore it, but since I'm in a bitchy mood I decided to go with it.

"What?" I asked with my typical teenage attitude.

"Are you feeling alright Bells? You look kind of pale and clammy."

Okay so I was a bit jittery and sweaty, but I didn't need her stating this, obviously I already knew it.

"I'm fine, just ..." Yeah I wasn't in the mood for mother daughter bonding at the moment. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure hun? Not only do you look sick but you are stomping around, slamming cabinet doors, and scowling at every appliance in the kitchen."

"Really mom? I will give you a hundred bucks if you can tell me the name of every appliance in this kitchen."

"Bella, I didn't mean. I was just saying."

"No. See the thing is mom you don't get to talk about the appliances if you don't know the names of them. See this," I said picking up a juicer. "What is this? You don't know do you? You have no right to talk about this juicer if you don't know what it is. It's just not fair to the juicer."

She looked at me like I had finally lost it before she spoke again.

"Bella, sweetie are you on drugs?" She paused for a moment, and I thought carefully about how to respond to this.

"You know you can tell me anything. I wouldn't even bring it up if I thought you were just smoking some weed, but you are wound way to tight to be high off of that."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Leave it to my wanna-be-hippy mother to condone illegible marijuana use."

She looked appalled."There is nothing wrong with marijuana, it is a natural herb that is also used for medical reasons. It is even legal in several states. It might just do you some good to take a couple of tokes, Lord knows you could stand to relax a little and anything that would help with your high strung attitude I am all for."

"Not legal in this state mom, I don't have time for this debate now. I have to go before I'm late." I gathered my stuff and headed toward the door before she had the chance to stop me.

Once I arrived at school, I just sat in my car and waited. I am not sure what exactly I was waiting for but I would know it when it happened. I was a ball of nerves, and I knew there was no way I could face the day like this. I closed my eyes and tried to do the deep breathing again. I needed to relax, I needed to clear my head, I needed to calm the hell down. I really needed that toke my mother was talking about to take the edge off.

This is ridiculous. I cannot believe I am this anxious about whether I did or did not make the stupid cheerleading squad. I mean really, I am not that girl.

The best-case scenario I make the squad, I get to interact with Edward on a regular basis, travel with the team to all the games and work my way into the basketball teams inner circle. Down side to making the team I have to wear a mini skirt and dance around in front of the entire school chanting 'Go Spartans'.

Worst case scenario I don't make the team, no Edward interaction, no team traveling, and no inner circle. If that were to happen, I am sure I could come up with other ways to get close to the basketball team. Perhaps I could be the team mascot. I mean sure I would get sweaty and disgusting running around the gym in a Greek Warrior costume, yeah that's not going to happen. I could write the sports section for the school newspaper. I would have to off Ben first, that boy lives and breathes the Spartan Times, but it could be done. Of course, I would have to cover all the other crappy sports; soccer, baseball, freaking volleyball, yeah that's not going to happen either.

So basically I have to make the cheer squad or I am screwed. I took a few more deep calming breaths I even tried a little woosa but it didn't seem to help. Fucking Martin Lawrence had no clue what he was talking about.

There was a loud knock on my window causing me to jump and bang my knee against the steering wheel. I looked over to see Alice giving me the same confused look my mother had given me this morning.

I motioned my hand for her to back the fuck up. I mean really how does she expect me to get out of the damn car if she is all plastered on the window like one of those Garfield suction things.

Once she got the hint and backed away I opened my door and climbed out throwing my book bag over my shoulder.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Alice asked immediately noticing my foul mood.

"I am just in a pissy mood. I am allowed to have bad days aren't I? You people act like I am supposed to have a ray of sunshine shoved up my ass twenty four seven!"

"Whoa there tiger, slow down. First of all, yes you are allowed to have bad days, but the day has just started so there is no reason it could already be that bad, and secondly who is 'you people'?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Alice. "I am well aware it is just starting Alice. I am just prepared for it to be a shitty day. You people would consist of you and my pot head mother who think every day should be filled with cute puppies and happy attitudes." I stopped and threw my hands in the air to give my speech a more dramatic effect, "News flash people, this is the real world; puppies die and daily happy endings are for the Brady Bunch."

Alice, not one for putting up with my bullshit scowled at me. "Bella get over yourself, save the dramatics for that pot head mother of yours which, by the way, I can't believe you classified in the same 'people group' as me."

Alice put her hands on her hips and let out a loud huff. Now who was being dramatic. "Come on, let's get this over with. I can't deal with you like this all day."

I was suddenly being dragged by my arm towards the gym. I tried to break away from her, but as scrawny as Alice was she has a grip like a steel tight trap.

"You know that's gonna leave a bruise." I grumbled but she either didn't hear me or didn't care.

We made it into the school and in front of the gym doors before she released my arm. It was a freaking mad house, you would think the fire alarm had gone off ,by the way, everyone was acting. There were tons of girls scattered everywhere pushing and shoving to get a look at the list. Some were screaming, some were crying and I even saw one girl grabbing the other girls hair to pull them out of the way.

I felt like my feet were cemented to the ground. I tried to make them move but they just wouldn't.

"You go," I said turning to look at Alice. "I can't do it. You go look and let me know." I felt like I was sending her into battle alone but I just couldn't bring myself to go any further.

Alice tried pulling me towards the madness but once she could see I wasn't budging she gave up. "Fine, just stay here. I'll be right back. I mean it don't move!"

"I promise I won't go anywhere." I shouted to be heard over the noise while giving her a little shove towards the crowd surrounding the list.

It didn't take long for her to get lost in the crowd. I had no idea why there were so many people here; there were no where near these many girls that tried out. Apparently cheer whores had to bring an entourage with them just to find out if they made the squad. The only theory I could come up with was if they didn't make it they could beat up the ones who did so they could have another chance.

After a few minutes and still no sign from Alice, I started to worry. I contemplated going in after her, then thought better of it. There was no need for both of us to possibly end up wounded, and she had already sacrificed her body, so I decided to stay put. I rationalized my decision by mentally promising if she got to badly hurt I would do her homework for a week.

I saw Angela walk in through the door, and I tried to wave her over though I had no idea if she could actually see me or not.

When she finally spotted me, she hurried to my side. "This," She said looking around at the chaos, "Is insane."

"Tell me about it." I mumbled knowing she wouldn't hear anything I said unless I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Where is Alice?" She asked leaning in to yell in my ear.

I didn't have time to answer before there was a very distinct high pitch squeal that could only be described as Alice.

Angela and I both turned our heads towards the noise. I hoped the trophy case's glass wouldn't shatter with the decibel that squeal had reached.

I could see Alice's head bopping up and down in the middle of the crowd, she was obviously jumping up and down probably doing her happy dance. I hope that happy dance was for all of us and not just her.

It was a few more agonizing minutes before Alice could get through the crowd to give us the news. She was still bouncing up and down, and getting on my absolute last nerve.

"Alice, will you be still and please tell us if we made it?" Angela demanded obviously as anxious as I was.

"Yes. Yes! We all made it!" Alice yelled pulling us in for a group hug. "But the best part, Oh my God you will never believe it, I was picked for the co-captain."

"What! Oh Alice you are so perfect for that position, congratulations!" Angela told her and joined her in her bouncing and squealing.

"They couldn't have picked a better person for the job." I told her while leading both girls out of the door before we got jumped.

"Oh man I can't believe it. Never in a million years would I have thought, I Alice Brandon would get chosen for cheer co-captain."

The thought had never crossed my mind but I could see how Alice's spunk and personality would be perfect for leading the squad.

"That really is great Alice, but who got picked for captain?" Angela asked once we had made it far enough away to have a conversation at a normal voice level.

"Rosalie Hale of course," Alice answered with an eye roll. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to go home and start working on some new cheers and dance routines. This is going to be the best cheer leading squad the school has ever seen."

While I had no doubt Alice would take her title seriously and do a great job, I have a feeling the rest of the cheerleaders have no idea what they are in for.

"First though." Alice continued thinking out loud. "I need to do some research on basketball. How do you girls feel about another movie weekend?"

"The only way I will agree to that is if I can pick the movies." I decided this was the best way for me to put a stop to anymore cheesy movie marathons.

"Fine, fine whatever. Just make sure you get a bunch of basketball movies, so we can learn the fundamentals, does Saturday night work for you two?" Alice asked looking between Angela and I while pulling out her cell to save the date.

We both agreed to movie night at Alice's house. I was in charge of getting the movies and Angela would bring the snacks.

Luckily the bell rang, and that was the end of all cheer talk for a while. The day seemed to go on and on and though I would never actually admit it, but I was so ecstatic that I made the team. I could already picture myself running onto the court straight into Edwards arms when he made the winning shot at the championship game. It was so One Tree Hill but hey a girl can dream.

Just before lunch the athletic director came over the intercom and announced the girls that had made the squad and congratulated us. A few people gave me funny looks. It was obvious they were all shocked that I had indeed tried out... and made the squad. I didn't let it bother me, though, I was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin my good mood at this point.

The lunch Bell rang, so I gathered my books and headed toward my locker with a little more swagger in my step.

I had just about made it to my locker when I felt a hand grab my arm. I almost got whiplash I turned around so fast to see who it was.

I was momentarily shocked speechless when I saw that it was none other than Edward Cullen. And he was touching me. Again. And it felt good.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to congratulate you on making the squad." The words just dripped from his mouth like melted chocolate. Mmmmm Edward and chocolate.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked breaking me out of my very hot chocolaty daydream.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just kind of spaced. But, um yeah thank you." I sounded about as stupid as a cheerleader maybe I did fit the criteria.

"I was pretty surprised to see you try out, I never pictured you as the cheerleader type. But you were pretty good, you know when you weren't tripping over those dust bunnies."

I laughed at his stupid joke cause I would do just about anything to keep him talking to me. "I'm not really the type, I mean I guess I wasn't but now I am." I was making no sense and gauging from the smirk on his face he was also aware that I sounded pretty stupid.

"What I mean is my friend Alice this is her thing, and she talked me into doing it with her." Just as I was trying to think of something super sexy and flirty to tell him, someone bumped into me knocking me straight into Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist to try and steady me only he wasn't stable himself. He staggered back a few feet hitting the lockers taking me with him.

Before, I had time to process everything I was pressed tightly against Edward pinning him to the locker. My brain told me to move but my body protested. He felt so good being that close. Before, I could think of a reason to stay in that position for all of eternity, he squeezed my wast slightly and in a very strained voice he said. "Well I should get going, the guys are waiting for me."

"Oh right, yes of course." I mumbled while forcing my body away from his.

He righted himself stepping away from the locker and cleared his throat. "I really am glad you made the squad, I look forward to seeing you more."

"Me to..I mean I'm glad too..I mean..thank you." I stuttered out totally embarrassed by my lack of verbal skills.

He smiled and told me he would see me around before he walked away.

I totally had a Hairspray moment. You know when Tracy is running through the halls singing.

_I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...  
__**Touched me**__,  
He looked at me and stared yes he...  
__**Bumped me**__,  
My heart was unprepared when he...  
__**Tapped me**__,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...  
Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...  
Hit me,  
Just like a tonne of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out_

Okay maybe I didn't run through the halls but I was definitely floating. When I made it to the table to meet Angela and Alice I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"What's with you?" Ang asked checking me out from head to toe.

This time I did break out in song. Granted it was a little off key but it totally fit. "Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then...Round 2, I'll primp but won't be late, because Round 3's  
When we kiss inside his car! Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar." 

I wasn't able to go any further because Angela and Alice burst out laughing at me.

"Whatev hooker, you would so give it up in his car on the first date." Alice teased.

"I am definitely not denying that." I responded because she was pretty spot on.

I walked around the rest of the day in a haze. By the time, I had made it to the movie store later that night I already had our children's names picked out.

I looked through the movie selection and really had no idea what exactly Alice was looking for so I just grabbed a bunch of movies that I assumed involved basketball.

Needless to say, Saturday night when I arrived at Alice's she was not so pleased with my selection.

"Bella," Alice was using her nasal voice to drawl out my name. "Really 'Air Bud', 'White men can't jump', 'Basketball Dairies', 'Eight Crazy Nights'?"

"What?" I asked trying to sound defensive. "It's Adam Sandler, It has to be good."

I could hear Angela snickering from the couch.

She rolled her eyes at my excuse. "Well 'Coach Carter' and 'Like Mike' should be good ones to watch and 'O' looks pretty interesting. Whatever let's just get this started. I have picked out some different uniform designs I want to get your opinions on anyway."

I let out a loud, obnoxious groan. This was going to be another very long night.

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**A/N**

**Also I am on Facebook under RandomGirl Fanfic ...and I just started a group Twilight Fanfic Advocacy I would love for you to join!**

**I also have another story on here Rebel Child and a Preacher's Daughter, ck it out if you get time :)**

**Again I have nothing against cheerleaders, I love them :) This story is just something I am writing for fun to put all my random thoughts into focus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**My beta was tied up so this chapter comes to you un-betaed...read at your own risk lol.**

Flagrant Foul

Chapter 4

_**This is the second most exciting indoor sport, and the other one shouldn't have spectators.  
- Dick Vertleib**_

It was safe to say cheer practice was not my favorite time of the day. I have shed a lot of blood, sweat and tears on that gym floor. I can only hope it will all pay off when it really counts. Granted my body was becoming toned and my coordination was getting pretty good, still it wasn't worth the torture Rose and Alice subjected us to daily. To make matters worse, not once have I had the pleasure of watching the boys basketball team practice. They had been meeting at five in the morning to do their practices so we could have full use of the gym in the afternoons. I was desperate to see my man in action, but nothing on earth was worth getting up that early in the morning for, just sayin.

I was about to get my chance to see if all our hard work had in deed paid off. The kickoff of our Basketball season was this Friday night. It was the first game of the season as well as our first home game, so not only did I have the pressure of cheering I had the added pressure of cheering in front of everyone in my home town. But before we could showcase our cheer skills for the entire town we had to make it through our first Pep rally.

So that is how I find myself standing on the court sideline in my miniskirt holding freaking pompoms just before the last period of the day. I looked down at my uniform once again and cringed. Alice did the best she could, but there just wasn't much you could do with snot green and McDonald's yellow colors. My top had the word Spartans plastered across my chest and it was so tight it pushed my boobs clear to my chin. So okay maybe that wasn't a bad thing. The skirt, if it could be considered that just barely covered 'my special place'. I tried once more to pull it down a bit then immediately regretted it. If I pulled it much further I would be sporting a plumbers crack. Why in the hell cheerleader uniforms had to be so trashy I will never know.

The dreaded last period bell rang and it didn't take long for the entire student body of Forks high to pile into the gym. I could feel myself growing nauseous, and immediately slumped over grabbing my stomach. Yeah I was so about to puke all over the freshly waxed floor. Alice sensing my delima grabbed my arm and pulled me to the water fountain demanding I drink. If only I had thought ahead and spiked the water supply with Vodka.

Alice was at least considerate enough to let me get a few gulps in before she began her tirade."Bella don't you dare fucking do this, not now."

"Alice, I ...I just don't think I can do it. It's just not me... it's to much, to many people."

"Bella." Alice seethed then took a deep breath. "Pull yourself together. You can do this, and you will. You have practiced so much you could do these routines in your sleep. You know the moves, you know the cheers, and you are surprisingly really good at it."

I still wasn't convinced, and was searching for the nearest exit when Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. Yes she actually snapped at me.

"But the biggest reason you are going to do this is right over there." She said pointing her evil twiggy finger in the direction of the opposite end of the gym.

I turned my attention to the guys walking in wearing their jerseys. The Basketball team was making their grand entrance, and I must say they looked damn good while doing it. All of the guys faded away except for one. The one. And holy Hell did he look good in his kacki pants and basketball jersey. As though he could sense me looking at him, he snapped his head in my direction and he got the biggest, goofiest, most beautiful smile on his face that I had ever seen.

While his attention didn't really help my nerves I knew there was no way I could back out now. He knew I was on the squad and he had told me he was looking forward to seeing me more. If that isn't motivation, I don't know what is.

The crowd of students erupted in shouts and hollers as the boys team jogged out onto the court. The energy in the gym couldn't be contained and I couldn't help but get more into it as the spirit grew. Everyone was excited about the new season. Our boys team was one of the best in the region and there was no doubt they would make it to state this year. Even those that were not that into basketball looked forward to the season because of the parties, pep rallies, and fund raisers that would be held throughout the season.

The guys ran around the gym goofing off and shooting baskets and I found myself actually looking forward to tonight. I could just envision Edward's toned body once he shed the pants and replaced them with the baggy shorts. I could just see the sweat dripping from his body as he pushed himself up and down the court. The muscles in his arms flex as he passed the ball. The way his calf's would tighten when he made a jump shot.

Just as I was turning into a puddle of goo the music started and I knew that was our cue. We all rushed onto the court taking our spots and beginning our dance routine. The energy from the audience grew as we shook our asses all over the place. The guys made their way to the chairs right in front of us, where they would be sitting for the game. If I am being completely honest I did shake my ass a little more than necessary once I was aware that Edward was watching.

We finished our dance routine and moved on to some of the new cheers we had been practicing. We were basically just doing the routine that we would be doing at halftime tonight. We had practiced them so much I surprisingly felt at ease, even in front of all of these people.

We ended our pep rally by doing a few group cheers with the crowd and throwing some small plastic basketballs with the Spartan logo on it into the crowd.

The final bell rang signaling the end of school and the students fled like there was a outbreak of gonorrhea spreading throughout the bleachers. I couldn't blame them though. Had it not been mandatory for me to spend my afternoon here I would be just as ready to get out of school for the weekend. But as it was, I would be staying here with the rest of the squad to make some more banners and help decorate the gym for the official kickoff of our season.

Alice had told us to go ahead and take a few minutes for a break, and gather our things from our lockers then meet back in the gym to start working on our signs. Oh joy I get to play with glitter with a bunch of bimbos for the next two hours.

Angela and I stopped by the vending machine on the way to our lockers. I needed some chocolate to replenish my energy after that pep rally.

Angela gave me a funny look as I grabbed my snickers and Mountain Dew. "What, I have low blood sugar." I told her defending my calorie intake.

She rolled her eyes, "I will never understand how you maintain such a great figure and eat junk like that all the time."

I ignored her and continued munching on on chocolaty goodness. Bitch was just mad she didn't have my metabolism.

She stopped waking and stepped behind me studying my backside for a minute. I tried to turn to see what she was doing but she grabbed my shoulders from behind holding me in place.

"Ang, what the hell are you doing?" I asked annoyed that she was holding me in place.

"It's just...well your ass does look kind of ...big." She answered with a chuckle.

"What?" I gasped trying in vain to get a look at my own ass.

"It could just be the skirt that makes your ass look big." She said trying to make me feel better.

Without really thinking it through I moved out of her grasp, set my drink on the ground and carefully put my snickers on top of it. I quickly stood and hiked my skirt up trying to get a closer inspection. "Is it bad big like Roseann Arnold or good big like J Lo?" I asked shaking my butt around a little.

Before she had a chance to answer there was a loud throat clearing to my left. Angela and I snapped our heads up so fast I am surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"I uh...I think it's just fine, great actually." Edward said fighting back a smile. "I would say even better than J Lo."

I had two choices here. Run away screaming, move to a different country, and pretend this never happened or take control of the situation.

"Really? Wow, thanks. Feel free to...you know.. look at it any time." Okay so maybe I wasn't so great at taking control of the situation.

He chuckled at my statement. "I ...uh think I might take you up on that." He ran his hand through his hair a few times obviously feeling a little awkward. "I wondered if I could talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yes, sure, of course." I rattled off before gaining composure, "What's on your mind?"

"I uh.." He stalled clearing his throat. "Can you put your skirt back down, it's umm...a little distracting."

Had I really been flashing my ass to him this whole time? "Oh God, I am so sorry." I rambled while smoothing my skirt down then pulling the hem to try and make it appear longer.

This time it was Angela that broke out into hysterical laughter. I cut my eyes at her letting her know to shut the fuck up. I mean I did have bloomers on, it's not like I was full out mooning him jeez.

"I am just going to..." Angela trailed off.

"Go get your books from your locker?" I finished for her.

"Yes, exactly. " She exclaimed, way to fucking loud. "I will just meet you back at the gym in a bit."

"Okay" I drawled out hoping to convey how weird she sounded. "See you there."

Angela walked away leaving me to deal with the awkward tension alone. Awkward or not, I was alone with Edward and he wanted to talk to me, yes there was always a silver lining.

Trying hard to move past my previous butt show I started the conversation. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I just uh, wanted to tell you how great you looked out there today. I...um I mean we, all the guys, are lucky to have such great cheerleaders to support us. The energy you convey helps to get us going and get our adrenalin pumping so we are ready for the game. ."

I could definitely think of some ways to get his adrenalin pumping, and cheering was not my first thought. "Oh, well thanks. We try, I mean that's what we are there for right? It is kind of our job to bring the spirit. " I told him waving my finger in front of his face, hoping like hell he knew what spirit fingers were

"Yeah, I guess so. Still I just wanted you to know how much we appreciate it."

"Thanks." I said again while fingering the hem of my skirt. I briefly wondered if I flashed him again if he would tell me again how nice my ass was.

"So have you heard about the party at Crowley's after the game?" He asked while picking at the holes on his jersey.

Now he had my full attention."Yep, I have heard quite a few people talking about it. Sounds like it is going to be pretty big."

"Yeah, his parties usually are. So...are you...planning on going?"

I shrugged my shoulder slightly. "I haven't thought much about it." That was a lie. I had thought about it, I had been thinking about it for days and had already bought a new outfit and shoes to wear to it.

"I was just thinking," He paused running his hand through his hair yet again. Oh how I wished I was that hand. I bet his hair would feel magical running through my fingers, and then I could use my fingernails to lightly scratch his scalp just before I .." If you were planning on going, you could ride with me...if you wanted."

"Yeah that would be cool." that would be cool? What was I in seventh grade again? It was beyond cool it was monumental.

"Okay, cool." He was apparently adapting my seventh grade vocabulary. "I will meet you in the parking lot after the game."

"Cool." I said nodding my head. What the fuck is up with me?

"I guess I better let you get back to your friend, see you tonight Bella."

"Yeah, I better get going before they send out a search party." I chuckled. " See ya."

I started walking down the hall toward my locker before stopping and turning back towards Edward abruptly. He hadn't moved one inch, he was watching me walk away, well watching my ass to be exact.

He knew he had been caught but instead of acting embarrassed he just shrugged his shoulders. "You did give me permission."

I had to laugh. "Good luck tonight Edward."

"Thanks, see you later." He said then turned to walk towards the exit. Now it was my turn to admire his assets, permission be damed.

**I hope you liked it, Leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Also my other story Rebel Child and a Preacher's Daughter has been nominated at the inspired fanfic awards, if you haven't read it yet I would love it if you would give it a try and then vote for me :)**

**inspiredfanficawards(dot)blogspot(dot)come**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...**

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update..I have another story, Rebel Child and a Preacher's Daughter that I am wrapping up, so I have been devoting a lot of time to that one...and I have been without internet for weeks...long story that you don't really care about so I won't go there lol.**

**Have I mentioned One of Eddies girls? Well I should have because she ROCKS! She pre-read this chappy for me and helped to make it better for all of you :) She is also an amazing writer so you should check out her story!**

There are really only two plays: Romeo and Juliet, and put the darn ball in the basket.  
-**Abe Lemons**

Fans never fall asleep at our games, because they're afraid they might get hit by a pass.  
**George Raveling**

Chapter 5

The afternoon was spent making glittery 'Go Spartan' and "We Are # 1' posters to hang in the gym. My arms were tired and achy from holding the stupid signs up for so long. Of course we had to hold the signs in place while Alice walked all over the gym looking at them from different angles and felt they were all just right. On more than one occasion she changed her mind once we had them tapped securely, and we had to take them back down to find a new spot. It was a never ending cycle.

I was covered in glitter and nothing I tried seemed to get it all off. Word to the wise, don't play with glue and glitter if you don't have time to shower immediately after. I even had it in places that would cause people to question my hygiene if they were to see it. I had no idea how I managed to get it in my _special places_...but it was there, all sparkly and shiny.

So yeah I was tired and glittery and grumpy.

Once all the signs were hung to Alice's approval we went over a few cheers for good measure then took a break before the game began.

I'd just grabbed a bottle of water and settled on the bleachers for my much needed rest when I heard the huge steal gym doors behind me open followed by laughter. I heard a voice that I automatically knew was Edwards. "No way man, you are making this shit up." followed by more laughter.

I scooted over further to the wall beside the bleachers so I wouldn't be seen. Yeah I was being a sneaky bitch, but I wanted to know what they were all laughing about.

Another male voice I didn't recognize spoke up next. "Dude I couldn't make this shit up if I tried. She seriously asked me to pee on her."

"That's just wrong." Was Edwards response, followed by more laughter . At least I know he isn't into the whole golden shower thing, that was a line even I didn't think I could cross.

"So I have to ask," another male voice I didn't recognize. "Did you do it?"

"What? Hell no. I'm all about the freaky shit but whipping out old faithful and pissing on someone for the hell of it is not my idea of a good time." Was the answer mystery boy number one gave. Now I was relieved, but oh so curious to find out who the girl, which would now be re-named pee pee girl, was.

"I'm just thankful I never went out with her, that shit had to be awkward." Edward replied between chuckles.

I could hear them better now so I knew they were just on the other side of the bleachers. I briefly wondered if I should make my presence known before I got caught, or if I should try to crawl down underneath the bleachers so I wouldn't be found out.

"Tell me about it." Mystery boy one said. "I refused to piss on her and then we just sat there in silence for like ten minutes. I was just about to say fuck it and piss on her cause I mean after all that talk about pissing I had to go, but thank God she jumped up and said she had to be home to babysit her sister. "

"So are you going to see her again?" Mystery boy two asked.

"Hell no, she asked me if we could hook up at the party tonight but I just don't think I can ever look at her again without wondering how many times she's been pissed on." He laughed."What about you Ed, You going with Vicki tonight?"

"Nah, I asked Bella Swan if she wanted to ride with me." Edward responded nonchalantly.

"Ride with you, or ride you?" One of the other guys teased. I couldn't help holding my breath waiting for his answer.

"It's not like that, she is just a friend in a couple of my classes." Edward answered crushing my heart.

"Who is Bella Swan? Is she that red head that Eric said bit his dick when she was giving him a blow job?" One of the boys asked.

"No, dumbass she has brown hair, she is one of the new cheerleaders. I doubt you know her though, she isn't usually in the gossip ring." Edward told them. It could be worse I suppose. I mean I could be known as the dick biter, or pee pee girl.

"Why the hell would you ask her? You know Vicki is sweatin you and she is hot as hell. I mean dude have you seen her tits? They are fucking huge! And you know as well as we do that she is a sure thing." I was really starting not to like these mystery boys. Heaven help them if I ever found out who they were.

My heart sank. It was true, he had been hooking up with Vicki the walking VD, and I was just a friend.

I was anxious to hear the rest of the conversation but sadly that didn't happen. The gym doors opened again and Alice's voice sounded shrilly over the slamming door, "Oh hi guys, have any of you seen Bella?"

I had a feeling this would not end well.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded confused. "No we haven't seen her, we just got here."

I knew I was busted I just wasn't sure what would be the best way to handle this situation. So I did the first thing that came to me, I laid down on the bleachers and pretended to be asleep.

"Well that's strange." Alice's traitor voice echoed through the gym. "I left her here just a few minutes ago. I'm going to check the locker room, if you see her tell her that I am looking for her."

I heard Edward tell her sure thing, the gym door opened and shut, the mystery boys said they were going to get the balls to warm up and then it was quiet. To quiet, like eerie quite. If this were a movie I would be yelling at the girl on the bleacher to get her ass up and run before she got slaughtered.

My senses were on high alert and the hairs on my arm were standing up as I was trying to hear something, anything. I thought about peeking but was to afraid of getting caught, so I stayed still as a statue eyes tightly closed and waited. You can imagine the pure shock I felt when out of the quiet suddenly someone was whispering in my ear.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop," came the rich velvety voice.

I let out a loud yelp, screech, scream type of thing as my heart began hammering in my chest. I jumped up and tried to calm my body down so I didn't go into cardiac arrest. "You scared the shit out of me." I told him placing my hand over my heart hoping to calm the racing down. Not that it was likely to happen with him in such close proximity.

Trying to keep with the facade that I was sleeping I made a big production of yawning and stretching my arms up over my body.

Edward chuckled at my antics. "You are a horrible actress, you should definitely steer clear of show business as a career choice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I told him, sticking to my sleeping story.

"Yeah, okay." He said not believing me at all. "So, uh… about what you heard..."

"Edward really, I didn't hear anything. I must have dozed off." Yeah I was lying but I didn't want to look like some stalker.

"Okay, I just wanted to say if you did overhear anything , it's just stupid guy talk. You really shouldn't read much into it." He kind of mumbled while running his hand through his hair. Something I was learning he did when he was nervous.

"I'll uh, keep that in mind for any future stupid guy talk that I hear." I told him letting him off the hook.

"Okay" He said reaching around to pull on the end of my pony tail. "Oh your friend, I think Alice is her name, is looking for you."

"I guess I better go find her, she is probably having some cheer crisis." I said rolling my eyes and earning a chuckle from him.

"I gotta get going myself." He motioned with his thumb behind him toward the court.

And because I have no filter I spoke without saying the words in my head first. "Yeah, you should go warm your balls up so you can score big tonight." I could feel my face blush as soon as the words left my mouth.

His eyebrows shot clear up to his hairline. "I... well...uh...we don't really warm our balls up Bella. We warm up using our balls." He tried to explain.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like fun." little did he know I would warm up his balls for him any time.

He chuckled and shook his head. "That didn't come out right, but you know what I mean."

"Sure I do." I teased. We stood there for a moment not saying anything just looking at each other. I could hear people entering the gym and knew one of us had to make a move to leave so I decided to be the bigger person and leave first.

"So I'm gonna go find Alice, but good luck tonight, I'll be cheering for ya." Okay that was lame but it's all I had on the spur of the moment.

"See you later." I said while making my way down the bleachers leaving him standing there.

I had made it all the way to the gym floor when I heard him calling my name. I turned to see him jog down the bleachers to meet me on the floor. "Just a little bit of advice." The sly smile playing on his lips told me this was going to be embarrassing.

"What's that?" I asked playing along.

"Next time you fall asleep on the bleachers. " He used his fingers making air quotes. "You might want to do it on a lower bench, cause when you lie down on the top ones it makes it really easy to see up your skirt."

I covered my face with my hands mortified. Not only had I waved my ass in front of him now I had put my sparkly woo-hah on display for him.

"I am so sorry." I told him peeking between my fingers.

He wrapped his hands around my wrist and gently pulled my hands away from my face. "I wasn't complaining, I was just letting you know for future naps you may decide to take."

Me and my sparkly woo-hah gathered what little bit of self respect we had left and held our head high as we walked out of the gym. I found Alice and decided to skip telling her about the peep show I had given Edward. When she asked where I had been, I played it off telling her "around".

We gathered the rest of the girls and went back to the gym to watch our boys and the other team do their warm ups. Once they were done we formed two lines on the court and cheered as the starting players names were called out and they ran between us.

Once the game started we assumed our positions at the sidelines and cheered our hearts out. Over all, the first half went pretty well. Half time came and we did our cheers and our dance routine earning a few cat calls from the audience. Freaking pervs.

The second half started out fairly well but then things took a turn for the worse. Apparently one of the guys from the other team was trying to pass the ball but missed his mark and before I could move quick enough I was hit, right in the face by a fly ball or what the fuck ever it is called.

And it hurt!

Yeah it knocked me square on my ass and I may have blacked out for a moment as pain shot through my body. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as I came to. There were people crowded all around me talking all at once. In the distance I could hear yelling and whistles blowing. The crowd on the bleachers were all standing and shouting, some were even pushing their way down to the court.

It took me a few minutes but finally I waved everyone off standing carefully. The athletic director asked if I needed medical attention and I declined not wanting any more attention on myself. He told me to go to the bathroom, splash some water on my face and take a break.

I didn't bother arguing, I was happy to get away from the spotlight.

Once in the bathroom I carefully inspected the damage in the mirror. I could see my eye already turning purple and inwardly cringed. Of all the nights for this to happen...it had ti be tonight?. Of course the one time I was supposed to be going out with Edward I would get a black eye from a ball flying at my face.

My mom came in shortly after and inspected my eye, confirming what I already knew. Which was I would definitely have a shiner. She hugged me close and mumbled soothing words until I was feeling a little better. Not that I would ever admit it, but sometimes a girl just needs her mommy.

Once I convinced her that I would be fine and just wanted a few minutes alone to get my bearings she agreed to let me have my space. Of course on her way out she offered me a joint telling me it would help ease the pain. I rolled my eyes and gave her the whole hugs not drugs speech. She laughed and finally left me alone to grovel in the bathroom.

I hid out in the bathroom for the rest of the game to embarrassed to show my face out there again.

I assumed the game was over when Alice came rushing in the bathroom calling my name. She found me huddled down in the corner stall and she didn't think twice about sitting down on the nasty floor beside me. That is just one of the many reasons that she was my best friend.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" She asked while softly stroking my hair.

"I've been better." I told her honestly sniffling a little.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Things got chaotic out there and I had to keep the squad focused." She apologized.

"I know. You're here now, that's what's important." I didn't want her to feel guilty, she truly was a great friend.

"So how was the end of the game?" I tried changing the subject.

This caused her to chuckle. "Well we won, forty four to eighteen. Edward scored twenty one points before he was kicked out of the game."

This got my attention and I sat up to look at Alice a little more closely. "What! He was kicked out? For what?"

"Yep" She nodded her head in affirmation. "He got kicked out for punching the guy that threw the ball that hit you. The guy apologized and said it was a mistake but Edward either didn't hear him or didn't care because he punched him right in the nose."

I was in complete shock. "You have to be kidding me."

"Nope it all happened, and then the ref kicked him out for the rest of the game. He was forced to go sit in the locker room." The smile on her face told me she liked this more than she should. "I already asked for a copy of the video from tonight's game so we can watch it on our next movie night." She giggled.

"Wow" I was speechless.

"I know." She agreed. "Actually Edward is right outside. He is really worried about you, he wants you to come out and talk to him."

"I can't, Alice I look horrible. " I pointed to my eye just in case she had forgotten about my battle wound.

"Yes it looks bad, but we can fix it." She said holding up a makeup bag and jiggling it around in front of my face.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, work your magic."

Alice used concealer, foundation, powder, eyeshadow and more concealer but she managed to cover most of the bruising up. I thanked her several times, hugged her and promised to name my first born after her before I rushed out of the bathroom to find my defender.

I didn't have to look long, as soon as I walked through the door I spotted him pacing in front of the water fountain. He'd already showered and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a striped button up shirt that he left un-tucked. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up but it seemed the shirt was a bit long because he kept pushing the sleeves up his forearms. He looked at his watch again and I giggled at the scowl on his face. I watched him for a moment before I started slowly walking towards him. I was only a few feet away from him when he noticed me. He rushed over to me taking a few quick strides.

"Bella, Jesus I was worried. Are you alright?" he asked grabbing my face in his hands and inspecting my eye.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shrugged it off like I hadn't just been knocked the fuck out by a basketball.

He ran his thumb softly under my eye causing my eyes to flutter shut. "Bella, are you sure, that looks painful."

I opened my eyes to gaze into his. I got so lost in his eyes I had a hard time finding my voice."Really, I'm fine." I assured him. "I mean at least there are no broken bones. Who knew cheerleading could be so dangerous." I laughed.

This caused him to laugh as well. "I have a feeling it's only dangerous to you. Did you take anything? I have some aspirin in my car." His concern for me was so sweet.

"Nah" I waved him off. "I'm good right now. If it get's any worse I'll let you know, or if it get's to bad we could just stop by my house on the way to the party. My mom offered me a joint saying it would help ease the pain." I probably should have left that part off.

He looked shocked then laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Totally." I said laughing with him.

"I think I am going to really like your mom." He mused. "I wonder if she could give my parents a lesson on herbal remedies."

"I'm sure she would love to." I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of my mom in a social setting with Edwards parents.

I decided a change in conversation was needed before this got out of hand. "So, umm...I am just going to get my clothes out of my locker and change then I will be ready to go."

I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my hand halting my movement." Bella, we don't have to go to the party if you are not up to it."

"No I do want to go, unless...I mean I understand if you don't want to go with me now." I knew it was to good to be true. Of course he wouldn't want to go with someone that had a black eye. I would be an embarrassment to him.

He laughed at my statement "Silly girl, of course I want to go with you, I just meant if you weren't feeling it, we could skip it and do something else."

I was so relieved, I may have even sighed a little. "I really do feel fine, and I was looking forward to the party, so if it's okay with you I would still like to go. At least for a little while."

He gave me a panty, or rather bloomer wetting smile." Okay, but if you start feeling worse just let me know, and we can leave."

I quickly got my clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. Alice was still in there re-applying her makeup so she helped me fix my hair a little. Once gaining her approval on my clothes, hair, and makeup I told her I would see her at the party and went to meet Edward at his car.

When we pulled up to the party it was already in full swing. Cars lined the street in front of the house and I could hear the music blaring from the house. I wondered how they managed to throw parties like this and not have the cops called, but I quickly banished those thoughts not wanting to think about spending the night in jail.

Edward parked the car and shut the engine off but made no move to get out just yet. I looked over at him and he seemed to be having an internal battle. I knew it. He didn't really want to be here with me. He was probably thinking of a way to ditch me so he could be with big titty Vicki.

I decided the noble thing to do here was to let him off the hook. "Edward really, if you want to go in alone, I understand."

He just shook his head. "No you really don't understand anything at all. Stay here, don't move."

"Okay." I agreed. Now I was really confused, surely he didn't expect me to sit in the car throughout the entire party.

I watched as he climbed out of the car then came around to my side and opened the door for me. He held his hand out for me to take and helped me out of the car never dropping my hand as he shut the door behind me.

I started to walk toward the house but he pulled me back never moving from his spot beside the car.

"Bella I need to ask you something." He sounded nervous, which in turn made me feel nervous

"Okay." I mumbled, not really wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"Do you um...plan on drinking tonight?" He said so low I barely heard him.

I was a little caught off guard by his question, was he on some teens against drinking campaign I didn't know about? "Well, yeah I guess I had planned on drinking a little tonight. But I mean I don't have to if it will bother you." Maybe he was in AA or something and he couldn't be with someone who drank.

He smiled and looked down at his shoes before he looked back up at me taking a step closer. "No, it won't bother me I just...I wanted to kiss you tonight, but I don't want our first kiss to be alcohol induced."

My heart was pounding, my breathing was ragged, and I could feel my palms sweating. I couldn't begin to imagine how my body would react once he did finally kiss me.

"Oh yeah?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, that was my plan." He stepped closer. "But it seems that if I want an honest kiss I will have to get it now." He leaned his head down, his lips just millimeters from mine. "Bella, can I kiss you?"

**You know the drill...leave me a review...pretty please :)...The next chap won't take as long to post I already have it started...promise :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry this took waaayyyy to long to get out. I am working on my time management, but I seem to be failing miserably **** I will try to do better. My other story Rebel Child and a Preacher's Daughter only has 3 chaps left, so that should free up some of my writing time **

**This was betaed by the ever lovely Sara…my twi-soul-mate. Thank you so much sunshine!**

_Re-cap From Chapter 5_

_He smiled and looked down at his shoes before he looked back up at me taking a step closer. "No, it won't bother me I just...I wanted to kiss you tonight, but I don't want our first kiss to be alcohol induced."_

_My heart was pounding, my breathing was ragged, and I could feel my palms sweating. I couldn't begin to imagine how my body would react once he did finally kiss me._

_"Oh yeah?" I squeaked._

_"Yeah, that was my plan." He stepped closer. "But it seems that if I want an honest kiss I will have to get it now." He leaned his head down, his lips just millimeters from mine. "Bella, can I kiss you?"_

~The more you sweat in practice, the less you bleed in battle.

Author Unknown

**Chapter 6**

I knew I wouldn't be able to form a complete sentence so I just nodded my head as I faintly whispered, "yeah."

He didn't need any more of an invitation as his lips pressed against mine, knocking the breath from my body. His movements were slow and calculated, never rushing or pushing for more. I took the time to enjoy the complete pleasure of his lips moving against mine in perfect sync.

His tongue traced my bottom lip and, not being able to control myself, I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I could feel him smile against my lips, but I just couldn't find it in myself to care about how loud it had been.

His slow movements were nice and all, but my body was responding too much for this slow stuff. My hands immediately went to his hair, caressing at first before I began tugging at it. He apparently liked this because he groaned while pushing me against the car and covering my body with his. Let me just tell you, with our bodies pressed so close together I could tell just how much he really did enjoy it. And from where I was standing . . . it was quite a lot. I was definitely not disappointed.

I pulled on his hair again, a little harder this time while opening my mouth up, allowing his tongue in to explore. Again I was not disappointed. His tongue did magical things to my mouth. I briefly wondered if his tongue was actually a magic wand in there spreading the magic pixie dust making everything all tingly and sensitive. The he rubbed up against me and I knew the true magic wand was lower down south.

Just as I was reaching for the handle to the car so we could take this inside, preferably lying down, there was a shout from down the road.

"Get a fucking room!" We heard the sound of the rude interruption as nothing more than some stupid guy, obviously pissed that he wasn't getting any special tongue attention.

Edward pulled away from my lips, resting his forehead on mine and taking a few deep breaths. "Wow."

"Yeah." I agreed, not having a better word to describe it.

"I'm so glad I didn't wait any longer for that," he said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You know, that wasn't our first kiss," I told him, still breathless.

He took a step back and gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I feigned hurt. "How could you forget the monumental kiss we shared sophomore year at Jess's party?"

He still looked lost, so I continued to explain. "The spin the bottle game? The kiss over the ketchup bottle?"

He laughed at my response. "I do remember that. Man, that seems like a hundred years ago."

"Up until just now . . . that was my best memory." I added a wink for good measure, to let him know how serious I was.

After catching our breath we made our way inside the party. We had to push our way through tons of high school kids trying to get their party on. I managed to be pushed down and got beer spilled on me – twice – before we ever made it to the kitchen.

Luckily, Edward was there to catch me before I hit the floor. Unfortunately for me, I would now smell like cheap beer for the rest of the night.

Once we were in the kitchen there were several people in there fixing drinks. A guy I recognized as one of Edwards basketball buddies called him over to the counter and added two more shot glasses to the long row of ones he was filling up.

"Bella, this is Emmett; Em this is Bella." Edward made introductions, shouting over the music.

"Ah, so you're the new cheerleader that has my man's balls all tied up." Emmett said looking me up and down in appraisal.

I couldn't help but push my boobs out a little more, just in case he was the one obsessed with big titty Vicki.

I looked to Edward, not sure how to answer his friend, and couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious at the curious look he was giving me. I mean yeah he looked hot as hell with his little half smirk and eyebrow quirked, but why was he looking at me like that?

"I uh, I don't know. I mean there are a lot of new cheerleaders, so I guess it could be any one of us." I mumbled out, hoping he couldn't hear me over the music.

He obviously did hear me because he laughed, sliding one of the shot glasses my way. "Here, drink a few of these. By the end of the night, you'll be leading him around by the balls telling anyone that asks that you own them."

"What is it?" I asked taking a whiff of the glass. Hoping to change the subject as well as get the metal image of Edward's balls out of my mind. I mean he was hot as hell, but I hadn't quite figured out that part of the male body. It seems kind of weird and wrinkly.

"Liquid courage." He winked as he answered, and then downed his in one gulp.

I watched as Edward and several others downed theirs. Never one to be out done, I closed my eyes and swallowed, letting the hot nasty liquid work its way down my throat.

I sat my glass down on the counter and pushed it in his direction. "Another, please."

"My kind of girl," he said, lining all the glasses up again to refill them. "When you get tired of Eddie and want a real man, you come find me." I could tell he was teasing but still I didn't know how to respond.

Thankfully Edward stepped up. "Emmett, man, leave her alone. You're gonna to scare her off before I even have a chance." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, his hot breath causing a tingling in my girly bits. "You can stop poking your tits out, he already has a girlfriend."

So that's what the look was for. I stepped away from him so that I was facing him. "I . . . what? No . . . I wasn't . . ."

I didn't get to finish because he started laughing, like uncontrollably laughing. Fucker though it was funny to tease me. I was going to have to come up with some evil master plan to get him back.

I didn't have to think about it long because what happened next evened us out – at least in my book.

While I was still trying to get the words to form in my head so that I could actually say them out loud, someone else rushed into the kitchen, causing a commotion.

"Quick! Someone hide me! Piss girl keeps cornering me." I recognized the voice as one of the mystery boys and as soon as I turned to see the face that the voice belonged to, I was shocked.

It was Jasper, as in Alice's crush, current future husband of the week, already had their babies names picked out – that Jasper. Oh I couldn't wait to fill Alice in on his pee-pee girl story. She was so gonna love this.

However I would probably be leaving out the next part of our encounter when I retold the story to Alice.

Before I could process exactly what was happening, a blond girl walked into the kitchen making direct eye contact with Jasper. She looked like she was going to speak, but Jasper was much quicker. He put both of his hands around my waist, quickly whispered in my ear, "Just go with it," then attacked my lips.

I can't say it was a romantic, or even a particularly good kiss. There was a lot of slobber and slurping sounds from his end, as he over-exaggerated the movement of his lips, in no particular sync, all over my mouth and chin. He was obviously just putting on a show for pee-pee girl.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he finally released me from his sucker-fish grip. I was pretty sure I would need an entire tube of chap-stick to recover from what my lips just went through,

It took me a moment to gain my bearings, and then I did a quick scan of the room. Yeah, most of the people were staring wide eyed at us. I mean we did just put on a porn-worthy make-out session. Now at least I have a better understanding of how those poor girls in the porn industry must feel – used and unsatisfied.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence. Not with words exactly, but with laughing and pointing at us. Oh he was trying to speak, but none of it made any since.

Edward, finally breaking out of his trance, stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. Once I was secured by his side he used his shirt tail to start rubbing my mouth off, while addressing Jasper.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck was that about?"

I finally managed to get Edward to stop scrubbing my face, sure that I would now have what would look like rug burn all over my chin. Yeah that was going to be fun to explain.

I looked to Jasper, waiting to hear what his response would be. The poor guy looked just as lost and confused as I felt.

He pointed to me, with a dumbfounded look. "Is she with you?" He asked Edward, not quite believing the words as he spoke them. "Man . . . I am . . . so . . ." He laughed a bit, not able to finish the statement. Fucker.

I shot him an evil glare and finally he cleared his throat and continued. "I am so sorry. I didn't know . . . I thought she was just some random girl. You know I wouldn't have done that if I had known she was with you. I was just trying to get piss girl off my heels," he explained.

Emmett, obviously not wanting to be left out of the fun, added his two cents. "Dude you totally just hijacked his girl. This is like some Jersey Shore shit going on in here. My turn next." He smiled wide while raising his hand high in the air.

Jasper, obviously trying to make up for attacking me and molesting my lips, held out his hand in my direction. "Hi, I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you . . ." He trailed off, not even seeming ashamed to not know my name as he tried to keep a straight face. I just rolled my eyes and pushed my shot glass in Emmett's direction. "Another" was all I said. I was obviously going to need many more of these to get through this night.

"Bella," Edward gritted out. "Her name is fucking Bella, and yes she is with me, so how 'bout you keep your grimy lips to yourself from now on."

Japer, realizing that I was not going to shake his hand finally lowered it; however, his smirk never faltered as he spoke. "Well Bella, it really is nice to meet you. Sorry 'bout that, but thanks for having my back and taking one for the team," he winked.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back towards Emmett, awaiting my next shot. He poured it, but held it just out of my reach. "I'll give it to you if you give me a kiss first. I don't wanna be the only one left out." He whined then laughed.

I squinted my eyes as I flipped him off. Apparently I could tell him off better with my finger at the moment. I then turned to walk away. I needed to get out of this kitchen and away from the crazy people. I also desperately needed a bathroom and a toothbrush.

As I was walking away I could hear Emmett's booming voice saying he was just playing around and asking me to come back. But I was over it.

Edward ran up beside me and linked his hand with mine. "Sorry about that," he said, and I could tell he truly was embarrassed by his friends.

I shook my head, trying to get the image of the slobber out of my mind. "Don't worry about it. " I smiled back up at him. His slobber was the only one I was interested in, and I hope he knew that.

His cocky smile let me know he was sure of himself. "I could use some fresh air, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah," I answered with my own smile. "Right after I find a bathroom."

Again sorry this took so long to get to you. I will try to do better..I promise Please leave me a review and let me know you haven't totally abandoned me ….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**I KNOW it has been so so long since my last update and I am so very sorry! I HAVE NOT ABANDONDED this story and I never will! I promise! As some of you know I am having a book published and it has required so much of my time as well as burned me out on writing for a bit. I needed time to re-group, find my muse again, and find a way to balance home, work, home-schooling my daughter, going back to school myself, and fanfiction. I missed it and all of you so much, and eventually I found myself itching to write again so….here I am. And hopefully some of you are still with me.**_

_**THIS IS NOT BETAED! Please excuse any mistakes…I just couldn't wait any longer to up-date lol.**_

"**You can practice shooting eight hours a day, but if your technique is wrong, then all you become is very good at shooting the wrong way. Get the fundamentals down and the level of everything you do will rise."**

**-Michael Jordan**

Chapter 7

Edward led me to an upstairs bathroom explaining there would be no wait, unlike the one downstairs. I gave him a curious look, but he just shrugged and kept walking. Obviously he had been to this house on more than one occasion.

Probably at many parties.

Probably with Vikki.

I tried to vanish that thought as quickly as it entered my mind. He was here with me now, and he had kissed me. If I wanted him to do it again, which I most definitely did, I needed to wash the Jasper germs out of my mouth.

He followed me in the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I thought that was a little strange, I mean what if I needed to pee? We definitely were not there yet, and I imagine after the pee pee girl story, it would probably scar him for life if I tried to pee in front of him. I shrugged it off , deciding I didn't really care if Edward invaded my personal space. And I didn't really need to pee anyway, so all was good.

I stood over the vanity as he leaned against the wall behind me. I knew I had come in here for something, something important. But looking at our reflection in the mirror in front of me caused me to lose all functioning brain power, and I just couldn't remember what I needed in here.

He smirked before he talked, never breaking eye contact with me in the mirror. "Do you need some help?" Help? Yes he could help me with many, many things. "Finding the toothpaste." He clarified.

Oh yes.

Toothpaste.

Jasper germs. That thought made me cringe and I immediately started opening the drawers in search of toothpaste, mouthwash, hell even bleach would work at this point.

I had no luck in the first two drawers, and the third wasn't looking so well either. I slammed it in complete frustration. "What the hell!" I said more to myself. "Surely they fucking brush their teeth here."

Edward chuckled but came up behind me to aid in my search for disinfecting my mouth.

He stood behind me, very close and reached over my shoulder to open the medicine cabinet. I had to take a step back so that the glass door wouldn't knock me in the head, which put me right against Edward.

My back to his front.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh just enjoying the close contact for as long as I had it.

When he didn't move or speak after a few seconds I finally opened my eyes and was mortified at what I was looking at.

There was a tube of toothpast. Crest to be exact. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention.

Oh no, there was something flopped over the full tube of toothpaste that required my immediate attention.

There in all of its unsanitary, disgusting glory was a condom.

Opened.

Used.

Lying over the toothpaste that I so, so desperately needed.

I couldn't speak for a moment, and obviously neither could Edward because he just stood there, still as a statue, staring, not saying a damn word.

When I finally gained my bearings I let out a loud screech as I held my shaky finger up and pointed. Making sure that he did indeed see what I was seeing.

Boys are so fucking nasty.

He slammed the door closed, hitting my outstretched finger in the process, causing me to recoil in pain and elbow him in the ribs.

Needless to say, this night was not going stellar.

Edward immediately moved from behind me, giving himself room to bend over and hold onto his abused rib.

Once I gained my bearings I was mortified. Obviously. "Oh my God, Edward, I am so sorry. Are you...I cannot believe this..are you okay?"

It took him a moment but he finally looked up at me, stood back up, rubbed the wounded rib, then sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and began to laugh. Like really, really laugh.

Which of course made me laugh just as hard. This night was completely off the charts crazy. I mean this stuff could never happen to anyone besides me. It just couldn't.

He finally quieted after a few minutes and wiped at his eyes. "Come here." He said reaching his arm out for me. I of course put my hand in his and let him pull me to him, right between his spread legs.

I stood over him and he continued to sit on the edge of the bathtub, looking up at me through his long, dark, sultry, eye lashes.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt your finger?" He asked taking his eyes off of mine and inspecting my finger that he had hit with the medicine cabinet door.

"I'm fine." I had honestly forgotten all about my finger, until he just mentioned it. "It didn't really hurt all that bad, I think it was more shock from..." I hesitated not really knowing what to say. " Everything."

This caused him to chuckle again, but he was able to keep himself under control this time. "That was..er...unexpected to say the least."

"Um, yeah." I whole heatedly agreed.

"The way I see it we have two choices here. One we can leave here and pretend this never happened. Never ever mentioning it again. Taking this to our grave." His eyes were dead serious and I knew this was the option he wanted me to choose. "Or two we can." His eyes shifted sideways as he gulped. "somehow extract the toothpaste from the, uh, cabinet. Very carefully. " His eyes shot back to mine. "And uh, use a towel or something to hold the tube while we squeeze the toothpaste on your finger?" He phrased it as a question but his eyes were scared, pleading. Begging me not to pick option two. But there was no doubt in my mind as I searched his eyes that if I did indeed pick option two that he would go along with it.

"Yeah we." I said using my hand to motion between himself and I. "Are not going to open that cabinet door again. Ever." I drew the last word out to let him know how dead serious I was.

He blew out a breath, obviously relieved. "Oh Thank God."

He shook his head back and forth slightly before reaching for my hand again and placing a light kiss on the tip of my finger. "I really am sorry about your finger. I didn't mean to hurt you."

And begin my racing heart. "Really Edward its fine, it doesn't even hurt." Is what I said…but what I wanted to say was 'maybe if you sucked on it, just a little bit it would help'.

I obviously refrained.

I do have some dignity.

We stayed silent for a while, me standing between his legs and him just staring up at me. The tension was mounting and I wanted desperately to kiss him again, but I couldn't in good conscience do that, knowing another guys tongue had been in my mouth moments before. Even if that guy was his friend, and it wasn't by choice.

So I settled for a deep sigh and on an impulse decision, I ran my hand through his hair. It was just as glorious as I had known it would be. He made a strange sound deep in his throat before moving his hands down to the back of my thighs and pulling me closer, leaning his head against my stomach.

I froze for half a minute, then did it again, hoping he would make that sound again.

He didn't, unfortunately, but he did look back up at me with a beautiful smile. "That feels really good." He said before releasing the back of my thighs and sitting up a little straighter.

I took that as my cue and backed away, lowering the lid on the toilet seat and sitting down. "Spirit fingers" I told him with a cheesy smile waving my fingers between us.

Edward began to laugh and soon his quiet chuckles turned into a full on belly laugh with him clutching his side. I didn't think my 'spirit fingers' were all that funny, but seeing him in such a fit caused me to in turn begin to laugh myself.

"Bella" he said placing both of his hands beside him on the edge of the tub. "This has been the most…..interesting, best date I have ever been on." The humor was evident in his voice, which made me smile even bigger.

The problem with me, is when I am overly excited or happy, I don't have much of a filter. So when the next words flew from my mouth I knew this was something I would have to work on. Especially around him.

"Yeah and to think." I kind of giggle-snorted "You didn't even get laid."

Immediately his face became serious and I knew I had overstepped the boundary….practically catapulted over it.

"Is that…." He swallowed thickly before diverting his eyes from mine. "What you wanted? What you expected to happen tonight?" He asked then looked back to my eyes searching for my answer.

I'm sure I was as blood red as the rug on the bathroom floor, but I tried to play it off anyway. "It was a joke Edward, I was only kidding around."

"Oh okay" was his response. And suddenly it was awkward.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait..is that what you expected to happen tonight?"

His head whipped around to me so fast I'm sure he fractured a vertebra or something. "What no! I mean if it had..or did..or whatever…then that would be okay, but no I didn't have any expectations of tonight at all."

Im sure he saw the hurt on my face before I could stop it. Not hurt because he didn't expect to get laid, that fact made me feel better, though minimally. Hurt because he didn't have any expectations for us. I was just another girl he brought to a party, I would probably never cross his mind again, hell he'd probably never even speak to me again after tonight. And that thought hurt.

"That..that didn't come out right." He said putting his head in his hands for a moment.

I gave him the time he needed while I tried to internally put my big girl panties on. I mean what did I expect? One cluster fuck of a date with me and he would fall madly in love? No, that wasn't the real world. That was rainbows and sunshine, and that shit just didn't happen in real life.

At least I had our kiss. If that was all I got from Edward, that would be enough to last me a lifetime. Plus I would get to go crazy psycho stalker on him during the basketball season, keeping close tabs on what he was doing, and who he was with.

"Bella," he finally said looking up at me and reaching for my hands. "Tonight, though crazy fucking weird as it has been, has been amazing. While I could have done without the whole Jasper attacking you thing, I have had so much fun with you. I like you…a lot.." he trailed off ,and the intensity of his eyes made me a little dizzy, in the good kind of way. "I didn't have any expectations of tonight as far as what we were going to do…or not do. My only hope was to get to know you better…..and maybe steal a kiss or two." He smiled big, like he was proud of what he had told me and I knew, deep down in my heart that he meant it. Because Edward Cullen was as genuine as they come.

I returned his smile, then arched an eyebrow. "Or two?" I questioned, hoping he would get the hidden implication.

"Yeah, and now it seems I have to compete with my dick-head of a best friend in kissing you."

"There is no competition." I assured him with a smile, "You are a much better kisser. Though I may need you to remind me again of your talents." I teased.

"I am more than happy to oblige Miss Swan." He teased back.

I was beyond thrilled that we were back to happy and playfull…but now I desperately needed to get out of this bathroom, away from that medicine cabinet, and find something to clean my mouth with.

"So, um, maybe we could try the other bathroom? Hopefully the line has gone down some." I said while standing from my perch on the toilet.

"Yeah, let's go check," He agreed standing himself then opening the door for me to follow him through.

He grabbed my hand as he led me down the hall to the stairs. Just before reaching the bottom step he stalled and tugged on my hand. "You know that…" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the upstairs "back there. That's probably just somebody's idea of a prank. The guys on the team, we are always trying to get each other and well, I'm pretty sure….I at least would hope that it wasn't actually…um..er..used, so to speak. They probably just put something in it to make it look that way."

My skin crawled in disgust just thinking about it. "Boys are so nasty." I said trying to rid my mind of the horrible thing. "Well not you, I'm sure you would never do something like that."

The way his cheeks reddened as he looked away told me that I had a lot to learn about my boy. But I knew I would enjoy every last minute of it, even if it was hearing stories of the pranks the jocks, himself included, had pulled on each other.

_Reviews make me smile _


End file.
